


Certainly Not She

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Poetry, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three hundred years, Rumpel thought about his life. He wondered if a certain princess could ever truly love him or could still love him after all the unforgivable things he has done?</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/PicMonkeyCollage_zpsukpvkd8p.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainly Not She

A/N: Hello Readers. What inspired this? Well, I have been hearing so much talk about 4B and it got me thinking…for days or weeks. I am not sure. LOL. Anyway, this is obviously Rumpel's POV so I hope you all enjoy it. This is a companion piece to "A Complicated Story" which was written in Belle's POV.

* * *

**“Certainly Not She”**

 

3/21/2015

7:50pm

 

Three hundred years

Yet, he was no closer to his happy ending

Years of sadness & despair

Years of depression, self-loathing, and self-deprecating

 

This old mage

Yearned for acceptance and love

This lonely sorcerer

Unaccepted and a pariah

No one but his son loved him

No one but his son accepted him

 

The darkness consumed him

Evilness blackened his heart

Until that one faithful deal

A forever he never expected

Nor wanted

 

The fear and secrets

Consumed him

Never learning to truly cope

For who could ever love a beast

Certainly not a princess like herself

 

Deals after deals

Yet, he could not see

For he was still afraid

He was often used

By the so called ‘heroes’

Ungrateful wretches who were undeserving of his help

But he gave them nonetheless

No thanks, no gratitude

 

Tossed and abandoned

By many who claimed to love him

First by his own father

Followed by his first wife

Who would have thought love would enter his life?

Certainly not him

 

True love consumed him

But once more his past and his curse

Prevented him and separated him

The ones he loved most

His son, his grandson, and finally…

His true love

 

His little princess banished him

For his betrayal and his lies

His secrets and deception

Tarnished what was once was

Never again will that love be the same

Never again will it be that innocent and pure

For his actions tainted it

For that he knew

 

Weeks passed

He wondered if she missed him

All the while, he thought of her

Conflicted and unsure

He pretended to be another

To help her

To determine how much changed

 

All a while he learned

He was once more forgotten

All a while he was once more replaced

All a while he was once more unbelieving

All a while he was undeserving

For who could ever love a beast

Certainly not a princess such as she

For who could ever forgive what he had done

Certainly not she

 

This old mage

Lonely once more

Alone once more

His son no longer living

All those surround him treat him as he once was

A town pariah

Even his precious wife

Move on

To a knave

 

Broken and sad

He saw their little affection

He wished it was he

The smile on her face

It was no longer him that she thought of

 

He was unforgiven

He was undeserving

He was a beast

But should he dare to hope?

Should he dare to hope that there is still a chance?

A chance to reignite his old flame

A chance to love once again

To win his true love back

No…for who could ever love a beast

For that he is certain

He was a beast

But he will be forever hers

Even if she will never be once again.

Or will she?

* * *

A/N: How did I do? Please let me know what you thought of this.  Special shout out to Montreat11: Thank you!

 

Thanks again for reading. - Kat


End file.
